


Sealed With A Kiss

by Aylaar, Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Mission, Correspondence, Descriptions of erotic situations, Dragon Egg Smuggling, Epistolary, Family Feels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Letters, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, So Married, Tags May Change, Undercover Missions, dragon sanctuary, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is on a secret Auror mission in Northern France, whilst Draco waits at home, excelling in his Potions business, counselling Pansy with her relationship woes and working hard to make a family of their very own.This is an epistolary letter fic, brought to you by Ladderofyears and Aylaar! ❤
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	1. Draco

Dear Harry,

I thought since you’re away, we could write letters to each other. I talked with Hermione today who told me your mission could be extended? I know you try to floo call but it’s not always possible.

I went to see the Healers at St. Mungo’s today, they’ve given me the most ghastly potion you’ve ever tasted in your life. Honestly, it tastes like sweaty testicles. I’ve taken it twice now, every time I do take it I say to myself “This will be the last time, Draco.” but us starting a family together is far more important than my taste buds. I’ve even brewed this potion before so I know exactly what’s in it, but I wouldn’t wish the taste on my mortal enemy.

I miss you, I think Orion does too. The damned Crup has been whining since you left, I’m too soft I think - I keep feeding him whenever he looks a bit depressed. I might have to put him on a diet actually, yesterday he tried to get up off the floor and I could swear I heard a Harry style grunt. An actual grunt, from a Crup, can you believe it?

I have some great news actually, I secured the contract with St. Mungo’s on the Wolfsbane Potion, so we’re going to be supplying them with the majority of their Wolfsbane supply. Obviously Theo is extremely happy about this, it means Daphne will stop whining at him about wasting his time with something that won’t pay him enough galleons. Honestly, she wasn’t this exhausting and ghastly at school.

I think Pansy has finally mustered enough courage up to ask Ginny on a date too, I went out with her last night for drinks (don’t worry, I had orange juice) I think she may have been drinking enough wine for two to compensate on my lack of drunkenness, well finally I got her to admit she does like Ginny, so she’s going to ask her to the Ministry gala in two months. I suppose two months is better than the eight we’ve spent trying to get the two of them together, right?

My mother has been rather irritating too, she keeps coming to Grimmauld with all sorts of ‘herbal remedies’ to help with male pregnancy, she’d read about them in an old book in the Manor Library, honestly Harry, I’m about to flip. I said, Mother we have Potions now for that, you know this. Can. Not. Get. Through. To. Her.

On another note. I arranged an appointment with the decorator that did the Grimmauld Library, he’s going to decorate our bedroom. Do you have any colour suggestions I can disregard? Kidding, of course. I was thinking of a nice pale blue, almost pastel. Light and breezy is all the rage these days.

Well, I’m going to go finish my batch of Pepper Up now before it all blows up in my face. Please, for the love of Merlin stay safe, I find myself worrying most days I’ll get an owl you’ve been killed or something.

I love you, now and always,

Draco.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry replies from his safe-house in France.

My beloved Draco,

 _Merlin_. You have no idea how marvellous it was to receive your letter. 

The sight of your owl tapping on the window, your fancy writing on the envelope. Even the slight scent of the Pepper Up potion that I inhaled as I ripped open your letter. I’m not ashamed to say I felt a lump in the back of my throat. Each of these reminds me of home, Draco. I’d do anything in my power to Apparate back to your side. I’d possibly even give that wheezy old Crup Orion a kiss. 

And yes, I bet you never imagined you’d be hearing those words escape from my lips. 

No doubt, you’ve have been letting him sleep on my side of the bed each night. You always fib and deny it, but I know the truth. That _Scourgifying_ spell you use smells a little too much like tulips to hide the truth. Well, I truly don’t mind, love. The idea of you lying there lonely in our bed for the next few weeks is an awful one for me to bear. 

You’ll have to excuse my handwriting and the shoddy state of the parchment. I’m having to use what I can get my hands on at the moment. Hermione was absolutely correct: this mission could go on for several more weeks. Slowly, but surely, we’re closing in on our targets. They’re a dragon egg smuggling ring and even I think they’re a very nasty bunch of characters. We’re having to be very careful: Polyjuicing our features so that we can move amongst them and gradually gain their trust. 

I can’t tell you where I am- that would compromise you and I’m not willing to take any chances on your safety- but I’m still based in northern France. Millie, Ron and I are holed up in a filthy safe-house with only each other for company. Suffice to say, once I’m back home I’m intending to spend several hours letting you cleanse and groom me with the myriad of posh potions that you so adore. Then I’m intending to spend several more hours enjoying your company within our soft, white linen bedsheets… How much of that will be spend sleeping I will leave to your very vivid imagination!

More than anything I wish I could be by your side while you visit the Healers and take those foul tasting potions. If I could imbibe them for you, love, I swear that I would do. 

Having a family of my own is one of my dearest wishes- when I was a child, even before I knew I had magic!- I used to sit alone in my cupboard and wonder what it would be like to live with people that loved you, wanted you and cared enough to _show_ you they did. Well, I already have that with you Draco, so any child that we might have in the future is more of a blessing than I thought I’d be allowed in one lifetime. Even if the potion doesn’t take, you’re still the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. 

Sorry. I’ve just read that last bit back to myself. I sound a bit sentimental, don’t I? I’m not going to _Evanesco_ the words though. I think, while you’re taking those potions, and doing something that is really brave for our family, you probably need to hear them. 

As for the Wolfsbane Potion? What was the last thing I said to you before I left? Yes, I know it was ‘love you’, but _just_ before that? I told you not to worry! St. Mungo’s would have been utter fools not to have gone with Malfoy & Nott for their suppliers. Not only is your product the best quality on the market, but you’ve worked hard to keep your prices reasonable, especially since Lycanthropes still suffer so much prejudice and struggle to get jobs. I’m more than proud of you, Draco. Just be careful, though. There is so much Aconite in Wolfsbane ( _yes, I know I’m fussing!_ ) and if you were pregnant it could hurt you and the baby. As for Daphne: that greedy witch puts the average Niffler to shame with her love of gold and shiny gems. I have no idea how Theo puts up with her. 

I have to admit though, I did laugh at your description of Pansy’s drunken confession. It’s hardly news, is it love? Pans goes the most appealing shade of pink every time that Ginny even mentions Quidditch in passing conversation. No doubt, by the time your owl returns with this letter there will be more gossip on that front, so do please keep me informed. I want to hear every detail. I can see the _Prophet_ headlines already, Draco. _Harpies Seeker Finally Catches Her Match_. What do you think? Should I give up fighting crime and retrain as a journalist? 

As for Narcissa, be kind! She’s just so terribly anxious that everything goes okay with-

Draco, love. I think I have to go. Mils just said that one of the criminal gang have given her information about a possible delivery of a dozen Horntail eggs. They are concealed within a delivery of harmless potion supplies. We have to check it out now and find out if we have truly fooled the smugglers.

I love you, Draco. Now and forever. 

As always, 

Harry xxx


	3. Draco

Dear Harry,

I’m glad I can get such a reaction out of a simple letter, perhaps I should write to you more often. I wish you were home, it’s quite lonely here without you. Orion is still whining like an old bint. I fed him a sausage, I’ve never seen anyone eat it as fast and as messily as he did and I’ve eaten at a dinner table with Ronald Weasley.

How dare you insinuate I would do such a thing, Orion is definitely sleeping on his dusty disused pet bed and nowhere near your side of the bed. I have not, nor have I ever used a scourgify on our bed, this is lies and blasphemy.

I can disregard the use of awful parchment, mainly because I miss you. I wish you didn’t have to stay there so long, I find myself worrying constantly. Today, I dropped an entire crate of Wolfsbane - I’m sure I wasn’t concentrating, I haven’t a clue why I didn’t levitate it. Theo nearly bit my head off, calling me all sorts of bloody names.

You need to be careful, that sounds dangerous. I hate undercover missions. However I am very much looking forward to this grooming session I will admit. My very vivid imagination as you so put it is _exceptionally_ interested, put it this way Potter, if I’m not pregnant I will be very soon. I’m not going to let you out of our sheets for at least a week.

Oh Harry, whenever you mention that blasted cupboard my heart aches for you. I promise you no matter what we will always be a family, whether we have to adopt or find someone to help us, we will have our own little family together. 

Don’t be so worried Harry, I know exactly what is in Wolfsbane. Daphne has agreed if I find myself pregnant she would handle the more dangerous ingredients as I did when she and Theo had Odette. Although she’s a pain in all of our arses as well as being a greedy bitch I don’t half love her.

I actually do have more gossip on the whole Ginny and Pansy front! Apparently they met up for lunch yesterday to discuss _business_ \- Pansy told me she was playing bloody footsie with her under the table. It seems this whole date thing will happen way sooner than anticipated. However, I really don’t think you should become a journalist Harry, could you imagine yourself hounding other people for stories? You’d probably apologise for coming within thirty feet of someone. I think you're probably best suited to your current position, even if I hate it.

I know that but today mother turned up at Grimmauld with a crib! Apparently it was mine when I was a baby, she said “Any Malfoy deserves to sleep in this, it’s a family heirloom you know!” As if I didn’t already know that, considering I’m sure even _you_ know that. It's gilded too, it looks more expensive than our entire home. Mother has made me put it in the room across from ours, she even looked disgusted when she'd realised we haven't decorated that room yet. How dare she!

Please, please, pretty please with cherries on top be safe Harry, Orion needs you.

I love you,

Draco x


	4. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is missing Draco immensely.

My beloved Draco. 

First: I love you. I miss you, and I love you. This mission is the hardest one that I think I’ve ever encountered and now, as it begins to draw to a close, all my thoughts are of home. 

I’ve got your last letter clasped in my hand as we speak. 

I can see the smile curling at the side of your thin, pink lips and the sparkle in your grey eyes as you fib, oh-so-blatantly, about that spoilt old Crup of yours. A sausage? Change that sentence to ‘chicken breast’ and I think I might actually believe you. I can hear your posh, fancy vowels spilling out onto the page too. It makes me want to seize hold of you and kiss you until all the only sounds you’re capable of making are those small, breathy moans that show you’re quite at my mercy. A month apart is far, _far_ too long Draco. Right now, I’m not even sure that the _week_ of lovemaking you’ve envisioned will be enough. Certainly, it won’t be for everything that my rioting imagination desires… I’ll leave the rest of that sentence unfinished, love. I’ll write the end tonight, lay in my lonely bed; my dreams flooded with images of your soft, flawless skin and the scent of your lemony soap. 

I ache for you, Draco and I’m counting down the days until we’re reunited. 

Second: I know that three days without word was too long. You’ll have been anxious, though you must know that I always take every precaution. I care too much about our lives together not to come back home to you in one piece. Much of those three days were spent undercover with Mils, using polyjuice to convince the gang of our secret identities. Don’t worry though! Ron has a remote viewing spell on us the entire time and if we were compromised, we could be out of the there in seconds. I have a tricky little Portkey disguised as a ring. I keep it in my pocket, near to my heart.

Our case is close to finishing soon, I’m sure of it. We’ve nearly got enough evidence to put before the Wizengamot and be guaranteed of a conviction. Those Horntail eggs that I told you about? They were 100% genuine. The smugglers are convinced that Mils and I want to buy them. Once the eggs hatch, then the final counterfeit transaction can take place. That’s when we’ll make the arrests. 

However, rereading your letter, I think that I ought to be more worried about _you_ though. Dropping a whole case of Wolfsbane? Not using even the simplest of levitating spells? That isn’t like you at all, Draco. You should have told Theo to sod off when he called you names! It make my hackles rise to even _think_ of him criticising you. I know I’m being a nagging husband but perhaps you ought to ask Daphne and Theo to deal with the more hazardous ingredients for the foreseeable future? At least until I arrive home? I know I left for France before you could realistically have gotten pregnant this cycle but there’s always the smallest chance. Just look after yourself, Draco, please? It’s all I ask. 

Merlin. If I’m this protective now, I can only imagine how bad I’ll be when it’s finally confirmed that you’re expecting our baby. Your every whim will be my command! I’ll probably end up growling at people for coming too close or something equally embarrassing. That’s why I’m loath to criticise Narcissa too much. I know that she’s overbearing but she’s only showing how much she loves you in her own _(old-fashioned, fussy and extremely wealthy!)_ way. Your baby crib sounds very flamboyant to say the least. Some pieces of ancient magical furniture have protective wards built into their construction, so lets hold onto it. Maybe we could transfigure the gilded design into something a bit simpler? And perhaps if Cissa doesn’t like our lack of decorating, she could send over a couple of the Malfoy House-Elves to help you? You know they’re always wrangling to come and visit you. 

As for your lack of faith in my journalistic abilities, Draco, I think I might have to concede your point. Last night I ended up apologising to Ron because he woke me with his snoring! I wouldn’t last six minutes at the _Prophet_. The only way I’d ever get an exclusive is if I were selling stories about myself! Although, as we’re on the subject of that infernal bloody rag, you ought to warn Gin and Pansy about playing footsie and holding hands before they’re really ready to go public. Remember how they outed us before we’d even admitted to ourselves that we’d fallen in love? Luckily it only drove you and I further into each other’s arms but I wouldn’t want our friend's relationship to be headline news before they both wanted it to be. 

I’d better go, Draco. Ron is giving me the filthiest of glares from across the room. He wants to go to sleep but I have my wand _Lumos’d_. It is shining brightly while my quill is scratching over the parchment. I need to _Nox_ it now and get into my cold, solitary bed. 

When you go to sleep tonight, I want you to close your eyes and imagine my arms wrapped securely around your middle. My face will be nuzzling your silken blond hair. Both of our bodies will be pressed tightly together, love. We’ll be one long line of heat that stretches right down to the very tips of our toes. 

And soon, my darling, it won’t be a fantasy. 

I love you with every part of my being, 

Harry xxx


	5. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has news.

Dear Harry,

I love you too, so very much. I can’t begin to put into words how much I miss you. We’ve never been apart this long before, I feel I’ve gone a bit neurotic in the time. I went to see the Healers today, I’ve had three panic attacks and I’ve thrown up quite a lot. They’ve done some tests on me so I’ll find out later today I suppose. I'm sorry for including that, I know you're going to be worried about me now. But do not worry, I promise I'll be fine as long as you are.

I find myself looking back at your other letters, I’m afraid I’ve smudged the ink with my bloody tears, I’m almost as bad as Moaning Myrtle. Though she wasn’t that bad, misunderstood and lonely as am I. Merlin, Harry, what am I going to do without you if you don't come back?

I got your letter and let out the most dramatic sigh of relief you’ve ever heard in your life, honestly - I’ve not been in to work because I feel so poorly, Orion has been worried, he’s circling me like an old sheep dog. I sat down on the couch in the living room and he jumped on top of me, I’m not sure he’ll allow me to go anywhere without him. I even tried to go to the loo and he followed me, sat down and stared at me. It was actually rather unsettling, a bit like my mother when she looks at you all _knowing_ you know the look.

I will hold my hands up, I have fed him numerous sausages, numerous chicken breasts and I even shared my lunch with him today. The only consolation to this entire debacle is that I have the company of this grumpy old Crup that reminds me oh so of your shaggy hair. Actually, he kisses quite the same too. Kidding, of course. All I can think of is laying in bed with you, staring up at the gold painted stars on our ceiling. There’s nothing I want more in the world than you back here with me, I can’t take much longer.

I know the work you do is important Harry, I know that I’m being too _clingy_ but I find my emotions going through a rapid cycle of terror, that nervous sickness in the pit of my stomach and pure longing. I’m ecstatic the case is nearing its end, I spoke with Hermione yesterday, she’s on edge too. It must be harder for her, not knowing if her husband will return or not, especially when they have Rose. Although I am glad your letters aren’t ninety percent about food, did you know Ronald actually sent poor Hermione a letter about his favourite dinner? The audacity of that man, please give him a good scolding from me. 

I’ll be sure to pass on the message regarding that awful excuse for a newspaper. I heard from Daphne (I think she’s feeling bad, she came in with a care package earlier, I thought that was quite kind of her) they’ve agreed to go on a date, so I’ll be your eagle eyes and gossip queen for this particular situation, I assure you. Although it seems rather sudden, I need to do some further digging and find out what spurred this on so quickly. After all, we've been waiting for far too long already.

Harry, oh Harry, I just received word from the Healers, I’m so sorry for my awful handwriting, I was writing to you and when I heard the peck at the window I bolted, I thought it was another letter from you, or worse. This is driving me absolutely _mental._ I’m going to go to St. Mungo’s before I send you this letter, I know you’ll be sick with worry if I just send this without knowing.

Harry,  
I’m _pregnant._

We did it, I can’t believe we did it! Come home soon and safe, I love you, I told Orion and he jumped up on me, I think he’s happy too or perhaps I fed him too much chicken, but he's a fiend Harry! A fiend I tell you! Regardless of that, Potter, get your hide home before I tan it! I'm so happy I'm about to throw up again, which is _fantastic_. I took those bloody awful Potions for no reason, according to the Healers I've been pregnant for quite a while! How on earth did I not notice?

I'll leave you here, dad.

I love you more than there are stars in the sky,

Draco xx


	6. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is overjoyed by Draco's news.

My darling, _darling_ love. 

I’ll admit, I’ve never received a parchment with such life changing news as that which came tied to the leg of your owl, Draco. 

Finding out that I was a wizard, aged only eleven? Discovering that I was able to cast spells and that there was a whole world outside of everything I’d ever known? All of that pales in comparison with your news. Your beautifully formed letters have created the most wonderful, welcome sentences that I think I’ll ever read in my entire life. Every fibre of my being is desperate to return to your side. I want to look after you, Draco and tend to your every need. 

You’re pregnant. _Pregnant_. The word is diving around my brain like a demented snitch that, for the life of me, I can’t manage to catch. I know that we’ve been trying for a couple of months but I never dreamt that it would happen for us as quickly as it has done. 

My chest is swollen with an absurd, illogical pride. I never believed that anyone would care, or want me enough to share their lives with me, let alone choose to carry my baby. Even though we’ve been separate, a part of me is still there with you. You’re growing our child, Draco, made with our love (and, I’m sorry, just a few atrocious tasting potions!) and they are getting bigger and stronger with every moment that passes. 

And Draco, you cannot imagine the effect that your letter has had on me. If you could only see me, you’d laugh, you truly would. You’ve unmanned me, love. I’m in absolute _pieces_. 

It’s been over an hour since I received your owl, yet my hand is still shaking so badly that I can hardly hold this quill. My legs feel like they’ve been hit with a Jelly Legs Curse and I still haven’t managed to speak aloud yet. Maybe a few monosyllabic grunts, but definitely nothing that passes as an actual word! I actually think that Ron is on the verge of trying to _Accio_ your letter from my lap. I don’t blame him. He told me that I looked like a misfired _Petrificus Totalus_ had hit me directly in the chest. 

I’m going to sent this reply back with Hercules now, exactly as it is. 

Your poor owl, Draco. If bird’s faces could show shock or surprise then I think his would do so right now. Hercules knows that something had changed, lovely. He’s flapping about in a very agitated manner. As for me, I’m going to have a very strong coffee, tell Ron our fantastic news and then I’m going to compose you a real reply that isn’t just the inane, foolish ramblings of a wizard that has just been given the best news of his life. 

Till we’re together again, laying entwined upon our bed and watching the gently undulating constellations of our painted galaxy of stars, I love you. 

I love you, I love you, I love you. 

Harry xxxxx

***********

**_Several hours later, same day._ **

Dearest Draco, 

You’ll have got my other letter by now. You’ll be glad to know that I’m back to a state of (relative!) calm. I can actually form whole words with my mouth which is a definite improvement on earlier today. I’m still utterly overawed, and overjoyed by your pregnancy but I’m valiantly fighting the powerful urge to Apparate home to be by your side.

We’re closing the net on these vile criminals, love. 

I’m hoping that our Auror team can go in, all wands blazing and make our arrests either later today or in the early hours of tomorrow. That gang deserve Azkaban and, as you know, I’d _never_ say that lightly.

Ron has been liaising with his brother Charlie. Many of the smuggled eggs, as well as the recently hatched dragons will hopefully be heading in the direction of his sanctuary. It’s just a case of getting them out safely. Charlie is optimistic that a few of the older dragons might be able to be released back into their natural habitats after intensive rehabilitation, but that’ll take a good few years. How anyone can treat these beautiful, magical creatures in the despicable way that the smugglers have is utterly beyond me. 

You mustn’t worry though. Ron might act the prat on occasion (and _yes_ , I agree about that letter about his favourite dinner. Shepherd’s Pie wasn’t it?!) but nobody in the DMLE is finer at tracking and information gathering spells. As for Bulstrode, there’s no one better to have beside you in a duel. She is more than brilliant at defensive magic and she always has my back. 

But let me change to happier subjects. I have every belief that the raid will go exactly as planned. 

This state of affairs between Ginny and Pansy does seems to have gone from tepid to sizzling hot in the space of only a few weeks. I agree with you: it all seems rather sudden. I mean, _we_ knew that they would be perfect for each other, but it always felt like a case of convincing them of the fact. Actually, I do seem to remember a certain blond wizard that took a lot of persuasion to meet for that first dinner date in Muggle London. Just how many romance novels did I need to send to your Apothecary? I lost count.

Still, they were all worth it. I knew, Draco, knew from that first time I saw your small, unsure smile at Blaise’s Christmas party, that you were the only person I’d ever need. You, however, took a little bit more time to believe my intentions were genuine. 

Have you told Cissa about the baby yet? I’m thrilled to see what her reaction will be. She’ll be ecstatic. Her broomstick will fly over the bloody moon. Of course, you’ll never be rid of her once you tell we’re expecting. I suspect she’ll make noises about moving into the spare room... 

Ron, of course, was pleased as punch. He joked that he felt terribly sorry for any child of ours. ‘Poor kid,’ were his words, ‘destined to inherit _your_ hair. They’d be better off ginger.’ Ron can be a cheeky swine sometimes. Personally, I just don’t care. I’d love it if our little one had your gorgeous hair, but if they inherit my untameable locks then so be it. We’ll love them in all their knotty glory. 

I had better go Draco. I need to have a little nap before this evening and centre my thoughts on the job. Give my love to Orion, that spoilt, wheezy old Crup. I hope he’s not quite as chubby as I envision that he’s gotten from your letters. Otherwise I’ll have to race him around the Grimmauld garden until he’s in better shape! I know that you don’t need me to tell you this either, but please watch the Potioneering too. Promise me that you’ll not attempt to brew Wolfsbane. Your health- and that of our baby- is far too important. 

You’re actually pregnant, Draco. Quite honestly, I’m still _Stupefied_ by the news. I cannot wait until the day arrives when I can lay my hands on the swell of your growing belly. I want you both to feel the depth of my all consuming love for you. 

I’ll be home, and in your arms before you know it. 

Yours forever,  
Harry xxxxx


	7. Draco

Dear Harry,

Oh, and you call _me_ melodramatic. You’re such a sap sometimes Potter, I despair. I’m definitely one hundred percent not crying whilst I write this, because I definitely didn’t reread your letter about fifty times, no of course not. Orion is my witness, you have nothing on me!

Admittedly, I have to agree. I didn’t realise it would happen this fast either. I spoke with the regular Healer, Trish. You know the one I’m talking about, curly brown hair - reminds me of an unkempt Hermione in second year? Well Trish told me apparently when you’re _entirely_ compatible for another wizard pregnancies can happen very quickly. Trish explained it in great detail but if I’m honest I wasn’t really listening, she had the worst breath, honestly it was as though a Grindylow had shit in her mouth, I kid you not.

I absolutely loathe Trish, why is she our regular Healer? I swear I heard her whisper under her breath about me, I gave her a death glare but she looked as smug as I do. I want permission to put Orion’s piss in her tea, Harry. Please give me permission or I may end up pissing in it myself. You need to come back soon before I lose my mind entirely and end up cock out pissing in a Healer’s tea.

Had I known you’d have this sort of reaction I’d not have told you until you returned, I was just so excited. I hope you’re okay to continue the mission - I don’t want you distracted and ending up dismembered or dead, if you die Potter I’ll bring you back just to kill you myself!

I’ll await your second letter, I’ve just reread this and I don’t actually think it’s worth sending in the first place. I’m apparently ‘ridiculously hormonal’ according to our fabulous Pansy Parkinson, the cow. The snarky bitch even had the pure audacity to call me ‘rounded’ as well. Apparently her date with Ginny went well, she seems in high spirits, glowing even. I told her they should’ve gotten together ages ago but she gave me that look, you know which one I’m talking about.

I just received your second letter, don’t you dare apparate home Harry, you need to finish this mission. You’re a powerful wizard and they need you, we’ve got a long wait ahead of us for this baby. I’ll still be here when you’ve saved the world again. I’m somewhat less tetchy than I was earlier, I have no idea what came over me. 

I even barked back at Orion! Of all the things, a grown wizard stood in his kitchen barking at a bloody animal. You’d think _I was the animal_ then again, he did steal my food. I seem to be rather protective of my food lately.

I’m relieved they’re sending the eggs to Charlie, though I expect you’ll need to provide an entire rundown to Hagrid on the dragons, down to the colour of the wings. According to Neville, Hagrid has been talking none stop about your secret mission, I've told you once and I will tell you a thousand more times - Harry, Hagrid is the least reliable source to give information to. I implore you, keep your beak shut. 

I haven’t told mother yet, I thought that was something we could do together. Though I’d rather wait a while, she’s overbearing at the best of times and I can imagine when I do finally tell her she’ll never stop pawing over me like a bloody mother hen. Today she brought me cookies, cookies! Why? I have not a bloody clue.

I’m rambling, I’m excited, Harry come home soon.

Love,

Draco


	8. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Harry to come home.

My darling Draco,

I’m allowed to melodramatic, you cheeky, lovely man! You’re pregnant, glorious and I haven’t seen you in far too many weeks. That’s very soon to be rectified, though! Our mission here is France is officially over. My bags are packed and the paperwork is pretty much completed. 

I’m finally, _finally_ coming home. 

The reason that I’m writing? To give you a bit of warning. The raid wasn’t _exactly_ as smooth as anyone on the team might have wanted. I caught a couple of hexes and have the most vicious looking bruise that even the most powerful healing magic has failed to vanish.

I’m thinking that you’ll need to give me some extra special TLC when I’m at last in your arms. Every part of me, body and soul is crying out to be with you. I can’t wait to wrap my arms around that newly ‘rounded’ waist of yours (I’m sure Pansy was only being honest!) and show you exactly how much I’ve missed you… 

You’ll be happy to know that all the breeding dragons were rescued safely, lovely. They’ve all been transported to Charlie’s sanctuary to love what we all hope will be much more joyful lives. I do, however, take your point about Hagrid! I know I ought to be more discreet when I talk to him but I find when I’m there, sharing those God-awful rock cakes, that I simply cannot help myself.

There’s something about that giant’s reassuring presence that reverts me straight back to being a teenager. Poor Nev will no doubt have been given a full rundown of each and every dragon that we saved by now: I have, of course, sent Hagrid a full report. It was definitely the Horntail that gave out team the most trouble. Before you panic, there’s only a tiny patch of hair that’s been scorched off my already untidy head.

It stands to reason, I think, that you got pregnant so quickly. Whenever we’ve cast magic together or brewed potions the results have always been spectacular haven’t they? We’ll have to be a little bit careful in the future though, love: I read in one of Hermione’s books that once a wizard has gotten pregnant, their second baby can happen awfully quickly. Something to do with the fertility potions remaining in your magical core. The language was all a bit wordy for me, but you get the picture. I mean, _I_ wouldn’t mind. You know what I’m like, Draco. I’d love a whole Quidditch team of children running underfoot but I expect that you’d have a few things to say on _that_ subject. 

I have to admit, the image of you pissing in Trish’s tea made me laugh ‘till tears were rolling down my face. I had to stop reading, you absolute swine. My ribs were already aching from the spells I’d caught on the field and laughing made them worse! Trish’s breath isn’t the freshest, I’ll admit that much (not quite dissecting-Flobberworm-entrails-during-Potions-lessons bad anyway!) but she is a fine enough Healer. You absolutely do not have my permission to be adding any wee to her tea. That includes Orion’s, your own or any other that you might have acquired in your travels! I’m entirely serious Draco. I’m giving you my most severe Auror face right now!

Truth be told, I'm not sure that I agree with Pansy’s description of you as ‘ridiculously hormonal’. You don’t appear to much different to the Draco that I’ve known and loved for more years that I can remember. I can quite believe you barking at poor old Orion though. I distinctly recall you barking at me on a few occasions when I tried to nab a couple of chips off your plate. For such a skinny arse, you are terribly protective of your dinners. You and your stinky old crup are two of a kind, love. Best just to accept it!

And while we’re on the subject of food, Draco: I reckon that my mother-in-law brought you cookies because she’s precisely the same tricky Slytherin that you are. Where they those toffee and banana ones from the Elf bakery on Diagon Alley? With the ginger icing? They bloody _were_ , weren't they? If so, then she’s already guessed about the baby. I distinctly recollect Cissa remarking how those cookies were her particular craving when she was expecting _you_. If you wolfed them down like they were going out of fashion (and you did, I know you far too well!) then I’ve no doubt that several more packages have arrived by owl by now. Narcissa knows already, Draco. Let the fussing commence!

I’m glad to hear about Pansy though. She might be the snarkiest witch that we know but she’s been a good friend to us both. You know, I wouldn’t be terribly surprised if she and Ginny were to follow us down the aisle before much longer. Now that they’re together I should think that things will move speedily along. Merlin, but she’ll be a bridezilla and no mistake! She was forceful enough when you and I got married. All that fuss over the right colour for our robes. I still can’t tell the difference between Egyptian white and ivory. No doubt that her and Ginny’s ceremony will be the wedding of the wizarding year. 

I’ve just had the most wonderful news Draco! Robards has just sent his Patronus. We’ve been given official permission from the DMLE office to stand down. I’m going to send this letter now, but you know what? 

I might be beside you when you receive it. 

I love you Draco. Love you and our baby growing in your sweet rounded tum. 

I’m going to be with you in the blink of an eye. 

Harry  
xxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
